Candid
by Serenity Aur
Summary: Egoist   Oneshot  Like a snake waiting upon its prey, he managed to close the gap between our bodies. He moved slowly, carefully, almost with calculation.


**Author's Notes: My first Junjou fanfic! Actually, I've had this fanfic collecting dust since last year. As I read through it, I saw the development of my current writing style starting to surface. With just a few inserts here and there, I kept the original integrity of the fanfic and simply finished it off. Hopefully it'll be a treat to read!**

Candid

_I know what's going on in that head of yours, Nowaki!_ Frowning deeply, I turned away from his gaze. A modest blush surfaced to my cheeks as I continued to refuse the reality that was presented before me. For a few moments, I didn't bother to move or flinch or even make eye contact. Like a snake waiting upon its prey, he managed to close the gap between our bodies. He moved slowly, carefully, almost with calculation. For all I know, he could have been planning this from the very beginning. In fact, I'm rather sure he's planned this the moment I walked in the door. There is a valuable lesson I have learned as a result of being with Nowaki for this long: he thinks about stuff. Lots of _stuff._ Involving me and him. Sometimes, but not all the time, a bed is involved.

In a small moment of weakness, I felt a wave of lovey-dovey feelings run down my spine. I began to wonder if my blush is becoming noticeable. _What is coming over you, Kamijou?_ I will not be bested by this man's mere stare! Although I knew that I was already slipping. Ugh. Look at me. I'm a complete _mess,_ and it's all his fault. I gave him a disapproving stare. He only smiled in return. I didn't make a move, and neither did he. It was stalemate for now, and I tilted my head only slightly. I distantly wondered what Nowaki's next move will be and how I can counter it.

"I'm not thinking of anything, Hiro-san." He said simply as he nodded. A candid smile graced the corners of his lips. Like hell you are, Nowaki. Like hell you are. Wait a minute…

"…What? What do you mean? I didn't say anything, Nowaki. I have no idea what you're talking about." I tried my best not to stutter or falter.

He slightly narrowed his eyes, that once guiltless smile curving upwards into a mischievous smirk. Those cerulean blue pupils were gazing at me, looking at me as they mark me a liar. _Liar. You know what I'm talking about._ His gaze told me this, and I continued to frown.

To any other person, Nowaki is as innocent and gentle as a child with the understanding nature of an adult. I recognize when his colleagues and friends say he's a good kid. I mean he really is! But the Nowaki of the outside world is completely different to Nowaki the lover. I swear, the crap the kid thinks of on his alone time! Many times over I have been subjected to his perverted fantasies, and just as many times have I been tested or convinced to participate in them. Of course, I am not entirely annoyed by his attempts and my resistance to them (or lack of). In only a few movements, words and stares, he can effortlessly woo me into his embrace. And I so hopelessly comply. And I eat that stuff up like it's cake and cookies. Then reality.

"Yes you do, Hiro-san~" he replied, ending his sentence in a playful tone.

Being brought back from my distant stare, I looked at him with my brows furrowed. Suddenly, he commenced his attack upon my person as his hands started to move towards mine. He was trying to see if he could lace his long fingers with my own, and I let him. His hands. Now that I remember, it was his hands that had first captivated me. I don't let my mind wonder too far into the subject, though. I only faintly remembered how Akihiko's hands felt, but no. These fingers touching me… This was Nowaki. Leaning into their inviting nature, he closed in on me. As I began to feel the warmth of his breath gently touching my cheek, I realized _oh god, he's mine_.

"M-maybe I do…" hesitantly, I admitted.

No matter how much I say no to him, I only want him more. This is a weakness of mine that only he is able to exploit. Saying nothing more, he smiled warmly and, as if on cue, moved in to claim my lips. Only then had I noticed my lips were aching to receive such attention. Willingly, I returned his gesture, my hands reaching up to caress his brightly blushing cheek. Touching his tender skin, my hands moved up to touch his dark raven hair, tangling my fingers with the strands. Feeling the softness of his tongue grazing my teeth, I opened my mouth to allow his entry. With that, I opened my whole body for him to use as he saw fit.

Waves of feelings immersed me as I felt his body completely on top of mine. I could no longer tell if it was cool or warm in the room for all I sensed was Nowaki's warmth. Soft kisses framed my jaw, long fingers searched for skin. He was quick in his loving, but at the same time, gentle and tender.

In that small moment of heat, Nowaki briefly pulled away. Confused, I looked at him questioningly, my hands stopped in their tracks. I had lost my sense of time in our encounter that this pause left me almost pleading for more. However, I soon learned the reason of his action. He waited until I composed myself and before I could say a word, smiled that same candid smile from before.

_Thank you for loving me._

I wanted to punch his face in for picking this time, of all times, to say these things to me (he didn't really say anything, though) but I didn't have the heart to do it. I didn't want to do it. Without even thinking, I smiled in return. I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around him as if saying you're welcome.

**And now I must say thank you for reading. Please, let me know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
